exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero is the Conceptual Avatar of ruthlessness and obsession for victory. Story I am Coming :) Zero was created from a Timeline where Tendo could no longer bear the strain of his guilt upon being forced to slaughter friends and foes without distinction; from this existence, Zero was born - and started slowly killing as much as he could, destroying entire worlds regardless of emotion or morality in order to become more powerful. He was eventually summoned to Interra as a Divine Servant of Ophiuchus by Gestalt Thule who mistook him for a Tragoedia due to the dark essence of his Summoning Key. Of course, he killed his master as fast as he could, then went on a rampage to become more and more powerful; that is, before Leonhart Den Anfan took his power for himself, seemingly 'killing' Zero. No Point in Hiding :) Zero was later summoned to the Cheshire Isle by Ecclipse, the daughter of Calamity, his opponent in the previous Magus War. Quite understanding of his torment, Ecclipse granted him a place by his side; as she summoned Lunastel and Astraline, the trio helped Zero with slowly recovering from the curse running in his veins. Zero had a child with both angels, respectively Nightmare and Radianza. Appearance Despite lacking form, Zero borrows whenever he can the appearance of Undertale's Chara in order to appear as a familiar form; a diminutive, brown-haired child with black eyes and an innocent look. For additional irony, he dresses in a typical Paladin armor. Personality At first, there is no personality seen within Zero; he merely kills, because this is what he does; he kills, because it makes him stronger, and power is everything to him, the very reason he was created. He is neither sadistic nor cruel; he is akin to a phenomenon or concept, a single-minded existence that becomes either savior or butcher depending on what course of action will make him more powerful. This is not to say that Zero has not developed any feelings; however, they are quite confused, as being forced to slaughter innocents time and time again for experience has somewhat broken what little humanity remained in him. As a result, Zero's emotions quickly oscillate between empty satisfaction and hollow regrets. Ecclipse's help managed to mend part of Zero's doubts and constant strife within, but he remains deeply unstable. Powers * Enhanced Reflexes: Zero is extremely quick and able to adapt to a variety of circumstances, adapting quickly to any body he is forced into. * Divine Servant Abilities: Zero, uniquely, gains no additional ability for being summoned as a Divine Servant, but can instead apply his powers to the real world, recreating its rules to suit his unique style. * Reset and Restart: Zero never truly dies; when defeated, he merely respawns, retrying until he is victorious by adapting to the enemy's patterns. * Dark Confidant: Zero possesses a red knife that allows him to grow stronger and develop new powers as he kills others; powers and abilities gained depend on the rules of the world he fights in, and the opponent's own abilities. Storylines * Magus Wars : Knowledge features him as a central antagonist. * Many more may feature him - who knows ? :) Trivia * His name, 'zero', alludes to his lack of personality or drive, as he is only a creation obsessed with power and success but empty inside; however, it is also a playful jab at those who call their characters 'Zero' in RPGs, tabletop or not, implying that the word lacks originality or 'personality'. * He was inspired from a true story told by one of his creator's friends, in which a 'lawful good' tabletop gaming player character slaughtered and raped an entire family in order to lose their alignment and qualify for wielding a newly looted sword. * All of his victims are soulless puppets. Killing one who lacks a Soul is no crime, is it ? This blade gives them purpose. So it's right to kill them. It's the right thing to do. It's the right thing to do, because I matter and they don't. So it's the right thing to do. So I'll kill them. It's not a crime, is it ? So I'll kill them. Because I matter and they don't. Because I matter. Because I have a soul. * Do I ? Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra Category:Videogame Realm Category:Elysiana Category:Meta Category:It's just a game, nothing is real Category:Avatar